This invention relates to a radiation detection means which detects a radiation source and in addition can track the radiation source. There is furthermore provided a safety and vehicle assistance system which comprises such radiation detection means and a method for controlling such radiation detection means.
Radiation detection means are known in principle from the prior art. Typically, such radiation detection means consist of a plurality of individual sensors, which by means of a complex image processing algorithm can determine the position of a radiation source. For example, all light sources are selected from a detected image with respect to the position and light intensity and merely the maximum is extracted. When a plurality of radiation sources now are to be tracked, this will increase the expenditure both of hardware and of software. On the one hand, the development expenditure is increased thereby and on the other hand also the costs, in order to be able to use such system.
DE 602 04 534 T2 discloses an auxiliary device including a radiation receiving unit that is arranged in a housing so as to be pivotable on a plate. The plate has a drive associated therewith, allowing the plate along with the radiation receiving unit to be pivoted relative to the housing.